kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Lord Phoenix
Phoenix LXII, blessed be his name, is the leader of the Holy Nation, the 62nd Phoenix in an ancient lineage of reincarnated Lawgivers. The Lawgiver is said to be the messenger of Okran, the chosen saviour who once unshackled men from a savage life to a holy purpose under the law of god. On Phoenix I’s deathbed he announced that he would be reborn again into the body of the next first born male, and his descendants have directly enforced ‘Okran’s will’ ever since. In particular, the Holy Lord Phoenix LXII, is one of the harshest in the line of the Phoenixes. Brought up and indoctrinated in isolation during the whole of his childhood, he was lumbered with the responsibility of judging his own family at the young age of 16. He sentenced them to be purged in the Divine Flame and has unrelentingly cast the judgement of Okran ever since. Phoenix LXII, resides in Blister Hill in his throne room. He is surrounded by his High Paladin entourage and his personal bodyguard, the Protector of the Flame. They have a 100,000 cats bounty with the United Cities, Shek Kingdom, and Flotsam Ninjas. Lord Phoenix.jpg|Older version of the Phoenix World States The death or kidnapping of the Phoenix causes several different changes, most of these also asking for the world states of Seta and Valtena. Primarily, Blister Hill will become destroyed, or if both Seta and Valtena are also not okay, be handed over to the Flotsam Ninjas if Moll is alive, or to the Holy Nation Outlaws otherwise. Rebirth is also given to the Flotsam Ninjas if all three HN leaders are not okay while Moll is alive, and to the Holy Nation Outlaws if Moll is also not okay. The various Holy Mines and Holy Farms change ownership as well. Most Holy Military Bases become destroyed or turn into Deadhive Overruns. Bad Teeth and Okran's Fist become half-destroyed if Phoenix is not okay but Seta and Valtena are respectively. They become fully destroyed if all leaders are. The Phoenix's death or kidnapping also causes some of the Paladin and Inquisitor roaming squads to stop spawning, while Kral's Chosen(if Flying Bull is alive) and Hundred Guardians will start patrolling HN territories. If a player has an outpost, the death or kidnapping of the Phoenix will prompt several raids to begin, primarily a Wrath of God. Berserkers will also start raiding the "holy-dog slayer". The death of the Phoenix and his High Inquisitors will also finally prompt several dialogue lines from your characters upon entering HN territories. Shek Kingdom Sheks will also comment on your achievement, as well as prompting an alliance with Shek if Bayan and Esata the Stone Golem are spoken to. Dialogue Lord Phoenix will not talk to you if you have not proven your worth in the eye of Okran (Have enough relation with The Holy Nation). For example you can capture Moll and turn her in to The Holy Nation and Lord Phoenix will want to personally reward you. If you complete this task, Lord Phoenix will bless you and give you the Chalice Of Fire, but your relationship with Flotsam Ninjas will plummet. He also will not talk to you if you are a woman, and may cause a humorous dialogue if talked to as one, or immediately attacked by the surrounding High Paladins. Trivia * Holy Lord Phoenix smells of vegetables. Category:Characters Category:Unique Category:Bounty